


wanna middle

by cexies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexies/pseuds/cexies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you always do this to me?" He sighs, hand raking back through his already tangled locks. Regardless, his eyes stay on her and they both know that he'll give in. Terezi simply blinks, a patient waiting game that she’s had years to perfect. It takes no more than ten seconds—an atrocious attempt, she notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna middle

**Author's Note:**

> a very old fill (as you can probably tell) for an even older request, but since then i’ve had so many requests for karezi blowjobs. i had never written the bjs before so i put off posting it, only to completely forget about it until i was searching around for something else ten minutes ago

The one thing Terezi likes about summer, is that Karkat is forced to stop wearing sweaters for at least a month. Even he isn’t too fond of sunstroke, which means Terezi gets to experience the rare and slightly strange—and extremely blurred—sight of Karkat lying around in shirts and boxers. She happily joins his approach, soaking up the sun on the side of his bed that’s nearest to the window, letting him complain and shrivel in the shaded side. They spend most of the day in companionable silence, Terezi briefly napping while Karkat tries to perfect another code. 

It’s when Terezi awakes from such a nap that she finds Karkat curled sideways, silently muttering to himself. She lays there quietly, regarding him with amusement. Sollux really has to stop pushing him with these challenges, because while she’s sure the coder is joking, Karkat isn’t the best at not giving something his all, to the point where it frustrates him. 

"Okay I think that’s enough," she yawns, lazily tugging at Karkat’s arm until falls onto his back. His attention still seems to be stuck on the blurred jumble of letters, so Terezi tries a little harder—rolling over so that she’s draped across his body. Karkat doesn’t say anything, but his arm moves to accomadate her frame. Terezi happily nestles there, nuzzling her face into his neck and gently biting at the skin there. His chest quickly rises as she begins to suck between nips, noticing that his typing has considerably slowed down. She makes her move then, pushing up his shirt and grinning as Karkat complies. She likes touching his skin, as calloused as it may be. She especially likes kissing it, smiling to herself as works her way down to his stomach—trailing marks that are stamped by Karkat’s hitches in breaths. 

"What are you doing?" He interrupts, slightly breathless but even Terezi can make out the heat flushing out his skin.

"What does it look like I’m doing?" She snorts back, hands pushing down his boxers as Karkat flails between stopping her and stopping himself from stopping her, settling on doing nothing. 

"Look, not that I don’t appreciate this—because wow, fuck," Karkat hisses a breath between his teeth as Terezi innocently huffs her own breath against him. "But can we do this later? Like call a rain check for twenty minutes, Sollux is waiting on this code and—" 

"Seriously?" Terezi cocks an eyebrow, to which Karkat only responds with a shrug. She isn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean, but she knows what she’s going to interpret it as. His body langauge is transparent: even with degenerate vision, the blur of brown to white is obvious enough—eyes flickering to the side, as if they can’t hold her gaze. How terribly rude it is to ignore someone! Terezi casually, but firmly, swipes her index finger down his shaft. His attention is instantly back on her, breath stuttering as Terezi claims a small victory. 

Still, it isn’t quite enough. 

"Sollux is waiting," she carefully smiles, making sure it’s ambiguous enough to pass as a leer. Karkat glances at the screen, and then back to Terezi. She waits patiently as his brain finally catches up to the silent demand.

"No way."

"Well you wanted to talk to him, didn’t you? I can keep at my current task—as long as you keep at your very,  _very_  important task.” The smile twists into something sweeter: patronizing and yet threatening.

"Why do you always do this to me?" He sighs, hand raking back through his already tangled locks. Regardless, his eyes stay on her and they both know that he’ll give in. Terezi simply blinks, a patient waiting game that she’s had years to perfect. It takes no more than ten seconds—an atrocious attempt, she notes. 

"How am I even supposed to type with one arm? This is the most awkward position, my fucking elbow needs to go through the matress to even reach half these keys."

"Maybe you’re the one who needs something to do with your mouth if you’re not going to shut up whining." He stutters again at her suggestion, and she ends up rolling her eyes at him. He only has his own reactions to blame for his fate. "Type." The pronouncation is emphasized, crystal clear with no room for argument. Karkat complies, giving only a split second of hesitance before his fingers stab at a few keys. Terezi leaves him to it for a couple of minutes, drawing aimless squiggles over his hips. It’s more rewarding to lull him into a sense of security: or maybe it just riles him up further from expectations. Either way, it’s long enough for him to get somewhat comfortable with typing.

It’s only then that she turns her attention to her intended task, fingers trailing from his hips to his thighs. Terezi can feel the muscles tense under her touch, and it’s then that she knows the real fun is starting. She lets them run under him then, brushing them across his skin and stiffling a cackle as Karkat sucks a breath in. She always enjoys dragging this part out, letting her fingers skim back up his shaft again. It’s a question of how much she wants to make him squirm, and the answer is always one hundred and ten percent. The best part is that Karkat never seems to grow resistant or bored of it, always slowly working himself up at the same rate.

She takes it up a notch then, wrapping the rest of her fingers around him and lightly squeezing. The sound of his fingers tripping over he keys is adorable, and it only serves as encouragment to draw out more reactions. Karkat starts aggressively backspacing as Terezi shifts around, only stopping when she’s close enough to poke out her tongue. Karkat doesn’t really seem to notice, at least not until she presses it against him. He drops the first expletive then, and Terezi ignores him—instead opting to let her mouth follow. She revels in the low noise that escapes his throat, encouraging her actions further.

From there it’s just careful routine, alternating speeds that are timed to Karkat’s reactions. He finally fumbles her name as she takes him deeper, pulling back and casually swirling her tongue around the head, pressing a light kiss to it with a giggle. Karkat curses then, once again smashing the backspace into oblivion. The action only causes Terezi to laugh, trying and failing to keep serious concentration as she wraps her lips around him again. Regardless, Karkat doesn’t complain—instead cutting off a moan. Terezi inwardly smirks, huming around him in an effort to coax the same sound out again.  

He gives up typing then, hands pushing the laptop away they end up fisting the sheets. Words come out in a jumbled mess, begging for some kind of release as his hips buck, until Terezi firmly pushes them down with a hand. She finally takes pity on him, giving one last swirl of her tongue before pulling back and replacing the motion with her thumb. He jerks against the movement, cutting off his run-on sentence as he keens into a moan, and Terezi finds her own breath hitching at the sound. She idly pumps him until he comes back down again, only stopping when he pulls away with a hoarse complaint of being too sensitive.

She wipes at the mess with his shirt, not especially concerned for the material. With that done, Terezi lets him be for a few minutes: insted crawling over him until she can collapse onto his chest. He’s hot and covered in sweat, but it doesn’t matter too much. For the moment, her interest lies in in laptop—still discarded within reach. She drags it back over to them, squinting through the pesterlog in an attempt to make out the words. It doesn’t help much, but at least the colours are distinguishable. There’s a good amount of gray cement against mustard yellow, although she’d never once doubted that Karkat would stubbornly keep up.

"You did good," Terezi rewards him, lifting her head to kiss him. He reciprocates softly: the kind she likes best. "Although leaving him halfway through wasn’t very polite."

"Fuck Sollux," he almost chuckles, letting out a laugh that could be a breath.

"Sollux is offline." She cups his face then, lips hovering inches above his own as the corners rise up.  "Fuck Terezi."


End file.
